1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag apparatus for vehicles, which is capable of minimizing the loss of pressure of an airbag cushion.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an airbag apparatus for vehicles includes an airbag cushion, a housing for accommodating the airbag cushion therein and an inflator for inflating the airbag cushion.
As shown in FIG. 6, in a conventional airbag apparatus for vehicles, a door 12 is provided on an instrument panel 10 to enable the deployment of an airbag through a cut line 11. Further, a chute 14 is coupled to the instrument panel 10 through fusion, and a reaction plate 13 is coupled to the door 12 through fusion. The reaction plate 13 is fastened to a hinge plate 15 using a rivet.
Further, an airbag module 20 includes a housing 22 for accommodating an airbag cushion 21 therein, and an airbag module bracket 23 for supporting the housing 22. The airbag module bracket 23 and the hinge plate 15 are fastened to the chute 14 via a fastening member 16.
Particularly, when a crash occurs, the hinge plate 15 is subjected to the deploying pressure of the airbag cushion 21 as a result of the explosion of an inflator 24, and the deploying pressure of the hinge plate 15 is transmitted to the reaction plate 13 and the door 12. Here, the cut line 11 of the door 12 is broken by the expansion pressure, and the door 12, the reaction plate 13 and the hinge plate 15 rotate in one direction, so that the door 12 is opened.
The conventional airbag apparatus is problematic in that when a crash occurs, the deploying direction of the airbag cushion 21 is not identical with the hinge expanding direction of the hinge plate 15, as shown in FIGS. 7A to 7D, so that the expansion of the hinge is retarded, and the pressure of the airbag cushion is lost due to the for the expansion of the hinge.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.